


Fleur Delacour

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur thinks about what the British Savior means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur Delacour

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Fleur Weasley, once Fleur Delacuer, watched the boy she knew as Harry. It took 3 weeks for him to convince her to just Harry, but she had done it, and he smiled every time she called him Harry.

Years ago, in the tournament, she thought him a baby. Brave and lucky, sometimes smart, honourable, but a baby nonetheless. It was a joke that they let him in, and a joke they let him compete.

She thought him a silly boy more then once, even after she realized he could do it, and thought him to be a silly boy for still fighting.

Now, she knew him as a hero, though she still thought him a little boy, when she saw him with teh other children, because he acted like one.

But she would do anything he asked, because he was the reason that she didn't live in fear. She had him to thank for her life. And for that, she would follow him to her grave.


End file.
